How Could I?
by BigT-Seville
Summary: After Alvin is released from prison, he returns home to try and reconcile with his family, but why was he jailed in the first place? Will his family forgive him?... Alvin's POV... RATED T FOR STRONG LANGUAGE, PLEASE BE WARNED and please R&R **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my latest edition to my collection of short stories. This story line would just not leave me alone for the past 2 weeks so I decided I should write it. Alvin is 21 years old in this fic. It's a story from Alvin's point of view, so you know :) Anyway please read on and I hope you enjoy it :).**

I walked down the dimly lit street on a cold winters evening. A transparent, plastic bag slung over my shoulder containing the few possessions I had received and kept over the 6 years I had been inside. Minus one that had been confiscated on my arrest. I stirred at the concrete floor, listening to the sound of my footsteps. Watching the shadow that my figure casted in the pale yellow gradient of the street lamps. My mind was occupied with thoughts of what my family's reaction may be to me turning up on the doorstep after years of imprisonment. Judging by the fact that I hadn't received a birthday card or Christmas card for the duration of time, it wasn't going to be a happy reunion.

I finally reached the family home. I fished out my front door key from beneath the few items of clutter in the plastic bag and pushed it into the door. I attempted to turn the key but, to my surprise, it didn't budge. I scanned the lock on the door and noticed that the make of the lock didn't match the key. "Brilliant." I sighed, branding the key useless and flinging it into a nearby grid.

Taking a deep breath, I hoisted the bag back over my shoulder and raised my hand before rapping on the door with my cold knuckles. I waited patiently, looking down at my worn trainers. I heard the door unlock and open. I lifted my hooded head to meet my adoptive father's eyes. I smiled sheepishly. He didn't smile back, he just gestured his head for me to come in without a single word being spoken. I shyly walked in as if I had just walked into a complete strangers house. I shuffled into the living room and sat stiffly on the edge of the couch, setting my bag down on the floor between my legs.

Dave sat in the arm chair across from me and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. "Well, Alvin... Are you proud of yourself? Of what you've done?"

I cringed at the harsh tone in the voice of my long-time guardian. "Of course I'm not, Dave." I said quietly, lowering my head to look at the floor. Why did I feel like I was talking to a complete stranger?

"How could you, Alvin. He's your brother for god's sake!" Dave yelled, standing up quickly and approaching me.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"What?" Dave replied.

My eyes began to tear up and my vision became blurred.

"I don't know." I repeated slightly louder.

Dave became slightly angered and frustratedly shouted back at me. "What do you mean, you don't know!? How can-"

I shot up from my sitting position and screamed at him, cutting off whatever he was about to say. "I MEAN I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, OKAY. Do you not think I've been asking myself the same question for the past 6 years! It's fucking torn me apart, Dave! It's ruined my life and pushed away everyone I loved and cared for! My life's gone to shit. All because of one moment of anger, I've fucked up my whole life."

I dropped back down on the couch, put my head in my hands and cried hysterically. In the back of my head I knew that I was either going to end up back in jail... or sat in an alley with a litre bottle of vodka and a gun to my head.

Half expecting to be hoisted out of the front by the scruff of the hoodie, I was surprised to feel Dave's arms wrap around me and pull me into loving hug.

"God, what's wrong with you, Alvin." Dave said quietly as he tenderly rubbed my back.

"I don't know, Dave... P-please... Help me." I sobbed back.

"I will, Alvin... I will."

I had never felt so weak and vulnerable in my whole life.

As Dave released me from his hug, I heard footsteps creaking down the stairs. I turned my head to face my youngest brother who stood half way down the wooden steps. A shocked expression washed over his face as he finally recognised me under the shadow of my hood. He ran towards me and clenched his fists, hitting me in the chest as tears rolled down his round cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and tried to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, Theodore... I'm sorry."

He stopped hitting me and threw his arms around me, bawling his eyes out and forcing himself against me as hard as he could. I placed my hand on the back of his head. I almost broke down. I'd missed my baby brother so much. I missed his innocent charm and never ending happiness. His contagious smile which never failed to cheer me up in any situation.

"I missed you so much, Alvin. Don't ever leave me again." He mumbled, at an almost inaudible volume.

"I'm sorry, Theodore. I'll never leave you again, I swear."

He let go reluctantly and sat close by me, as if he thought I would disappear if he moved more than a foot away from me.

I collected myself and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie. As I looked up at Dave, I dreaded the answer to my next question.

"Dave, umm... Do I... C-can I... Still... Sleep here?" I stuttered, sheepishly looking at my adoptive father.

He looked up and with a sympathetic smile, nodded his head. A feeling of deep relief washed over me and I smiled back at my father.

"Thank you."

The rest of the night flew by and it was soon 11:30pm. Dave stood up from his armchair and yawned loudly.

"It's getting late, I'm gonna' go to bed." he announced making his way towards the stairs.

"Me too. It's been a tiring and... emotional day." I replied, sighing the last part of my sentence. As I stood, Dave threw an arm over my shoulders. "It's good to have you back, son."

I smiled gratefully and turned to look at him. "It's better to be back, Dad. I was kinda' thinking you wouldn't... want me back after... well you know."

Dave frowned slightly and quickly replied. "Alvin, I'd never even think about anything close to disowning you. You're my son and I'll love you no matter what."

"I love you too, Dave." I gushed, with tears almost escaping my eyes.

We walked up to our bedrooms and said our good nights. I looked nostalgically around my room. I took off my shoes and socks and put my feet down on the carpeted floor. I relished in the feeling of the soft material. I hadn't felt carpet under my feet in 6 years and words couldn't describe how good it felt. I stripped down to my boxers and pulled back the covers of my bed. I led down on my bed and closed my eyes, reflecting on the day I'd had. Sleep came quickly and I was soon snoring away.

**Well that's it for this chapter. This is going to be a 2-shot but I'm not going to say when the next chapter will be up because it would just be a blatant lie :) Hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, this is the next part of the story. If you find any spelling/grammar errors, please forgive me, as it's 4am in the UK as I'm writing this. So yeah, read on and I hope you enjoy.  
**  
I was getting ready to go and see my girlfriend Brittany Miller tonight. It was our 3 year anniversary and Mrs. Miller was, conveniently, out of town for the weekend and Brittany had invited me over for the night. I decided to go earlier and surprise her. I grinned inwardly as I opened my bottom, bedside drawer and took out a condom, slipping it into my pocket and closing the drawer. I was about to grab my keys from the desk next to me when I remembered something important that I carried with me at all times.

Living in a rough area, it was never a good idea to go out at night. As I found out 3 weeks ago when I was walking to the shop for a packet of chewing gum. I got jumped by 3 older males and robbed. I went back to the chest of drawers and opened the middle drawer, reaching to the back and grabbing my switchblade. I would never let Dave know I carried a knife but it was for self-protection, so in my mind, it was justified.

I pocketed the knife and grabbed my keys. Walking towards the stairs, I walked past Theodore's open door. "See you tomorrow, Theo." I smiled, as I grabbed hold of the stair rail.

"Bye, Alvin." He shouted back.

I turned to look over my shoulder at Simon's room. Noticing the door was open but he wasn't inside. I turned back around and stuck my head round Theodore's door.

"Theo, do you know where Si is?" I queried.

"Yeah, the library is open late so he's gone to do some reading." He answered with a beaming smile.

"Oh okay, thanks."

I turned back around, headed down the stairs and opened the front door. "Dave, I'm going to Brittany's for the night, Okay?" I shouted, slightly looking over my shoulder.

The reply came from the living room. "Sure, Alvin but no funny business, and be careful on your way there."

"Okay, seeya' Dave."

"Bye."

I walked through the front door and closed it behind me. "I hope she doesn't mind me showing up early." I thought to myself. The cold, night air bit my naked hands and I jammed them into the pocket of my hoodie and shivered. I began to walk the half an hour trek to my girlfriend's house, thinking about the night ahead. I stopped at the corner shop half way through my travels and bought a box of Roses Chocolates for Brittany and I to share. I knew it wasn't the best gift, but it's the little things that count.

I finally arrived at my destination and cheekily grinned as I knocked on the front door. No one answered, but I could hear loud music somewhere in the house. I came to the conclusion she was dancing around her room like an 11 year old whilst she shouted the lyrics to a song into a defenceless hairbrush.

I tried the door and it was open. I chuckled at the thought of walking in on Brittany with a brush up to her mouth, belting out whatever song was playing. I quietly shut the door behind me and crept up the stairs. Tiptoeing up to her bedroom door, I turned the handle and opened the door.

What I saw next made my blood boil. I almost exploded with rage.

Brittany was led naked on the bed, moaning loudly with another male on top of her with his pant round his ankles.

My anger boiled over.

"BRITTANY, WHAT THE FUCK!"

She looked at me as if she was about to have a heart attack. The male on top of her quickly shot up and pulled up his pants. I looked at the culprit.

No... It couldn't be.

The male looked up at me wide-eyed, like a cat caught in a cars headlights.

"SIMON?!" I screamed, making him flinch and recoil.

"Alvin, I'm sorry, I swear to god, please. I didn't mean for this to happen." He rambled frantically

I completely snapped. Tears filled my eyes and I erupted like a volcano. I dug into my pocket and pushed the button on my switchblade before launching myself at him.

I blacked out.

The next thing I knew I was holding a knife covered in blood. I looked up to see my younger brother slouched against the wall. He held a hand to his stomach and had a glazed look in his eyes. Blood covered his hand and that's when I came to the realisation that... I had stabbed my own brother.

Without thinking I panicked, didn't close the knife and put it back in my pocket before bolting for the door. Brittany's screams seemed to chase me down the stairs and out of the door.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Blood trickled down my hand and the bloodied weapon still lay in my pocket. As I ran across a side street, I never looked to see what was coming. A car, coming to a stop at the end of the street, struck me at thigh-height. My legs were taken from underneath me and I came back down on the bonnet with a hard bang. I quickly stood up. The occupants of the car worriedly approached me. I was still in a daze.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" One of them said.

The other put his hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to sit down, mate?" He asked.

I came back to my senses and looked at the people who were talking to me. I quickly scanned over them. Uniform, Radio... Handcuffs. I looked down at the floor and noticed the knife had fallen out of my pocket, still covered in blood. The officer saw the panicked expression on my face, looking down at the knife, then at my hand, stained red. Our eyes met for a second. Before the officer had chance to realise what he had seen, I bolted away from them, crossing the road and sprinting into a dark alley.

I looked over my shoulder to see two figures chasing me. "POLICE! STOP RUNNING!"

I ran harder and faster as I heard the footsteps behind me getting closer and closer. The alley I was running down came to a dead end. The only way to go would be over the 7ft wall. I stuttered my run, readying myself to jump up the wall and climb over. As I reached the wall, I put my foot against it to jump up. I grabbed onto the top and kicked my legs against it to try and push my self up. My attempts failed and I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and violently pull be down. I hit the floor hard and fell harshly on my stomach. My hands were forced behind my back and I felt the cold, steel cuffs wrap around my wrists so tight, It almost drew blood.

"At this time, you are under arrest for GBH with intent to harm. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defense if you do not mention, when questioned something which you may later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence, do you understand?" The office barked into my ear.

"Y-yes." I sobbed.

I was forcefully picked up and pushed into the back of the van. Everything went black.

~•~•~•~•~•~

"NO, PLEASE, I'M INNOCENT." I bolted up in my bed.

I opened my eyes and look around the room, realising it was just a nightmare. The same nightmare that I'd been having for the past 6 years at least 3 times a month. It had become the norm now and I expected it, but even though I knew what was coming, I always awoke panic stricken and pleading for innocence, in a cold sweat. I was hyperventilating and sweat ran off my forehead and down my face. My pillow was damp as well. Hearing the door open, I averted my eyes towards it. Theodore crept round the door and peered through the darkness at me. "Alvin, a-are you okay." A voice asked from the darkness.

I collected my thoughts and answered back. "Y-yeah, Theo. I'm fine, thanks. Just a bad dream, that's all."

"Okay. If you want me to, I can sleep in here." He offered, with a concerned tone in his voice.

I chuckled inwardly at the concern in my baby brother's voice. After all the times I've offered to sleep in his room after he'd had a nightmare, the tables had, oddly, turned.

"Thanks for the offer, Theo but I think I'll be fine." I replied smiling through the darkened room at him.

"Okay. Night, Alvin."

"Night."

He shut the door and I turned my pillow over before put my head back down on it. I closed my eyes, hoping that my sleep would go uninterrupted for the rest of the night.

The End.

**LOL jks, that's not the end, don't worry. I wouldn't do that to you. There is going to be another (probably short) chapter up at some point in this lifetime. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd like to thank the 2 people who reviewed the last chapter (I can't remember their exact names :P). Reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope to get more reviews on this than the last chapter. So please, REVIEW :)**

Adios :)  



	3. Chapter 3

**So I know it's a little late and I'm sorry for that. I just had no motivation and a lot of block. But nevertheless, here it is and I hope you enjoy it :)  
**  
My eyes opened and thankfully, it was day time. The night I dreaded for 6 years was over, but I hadn't accomplished what I wanted to in that day. Not yet. I still had 2 more people to come face to face with. Both of which would be filled with emotion. I had no idea how they would react. Neither Dave or Theodore had contacted them to say I was back. I sat up in my bed and looked over at the alarm clock which showed it was 11:30am. I smiled at the fact that, despite my nightmare, I'd had the best nights sleep I'd had in over half a decade. No prison guard banging loudly on the cell door with his baton, yelling at me to get up because it was time for a breakfast that you wouldn't feed a dog.

After showering, I went downstairs and was greeted by the gleeful smile of my little brother and Dave, who stood over the oven with bacon sizzling in the pan. He turned around as I sat at the table. "Morning, Alvin, did you sleep well?" He asked over his shoulder before turning back to the hot, spitting pan.

"For me, any night where I don't get a prison guard banging on the door at 7:00am, is a good nights sleep." I replied.

Theodore looked at me. "What about the nightmare?"

I frowned at Theodore, wishing he hadn't just announced that I had a nightmare.

"What nightmare, Alvin?" Dave quizzed.

"Of... That night... You know, what happened." I answered reluctantly.

"Do you... Want to talk about it or-"

"No!" I said loudly, forgetting myself. I looked at Dave who was slightly taken aback by me shouting. "I mean... No... Thanks."

Dave recovered and turned around to pick up the plates. "Okay, Alvin. No problem."

A plate was placed in front of me filled with bacon, scrambled eggs, beans and toast. I quickly put an arm around my plate and leaned over it. Dave and Theodore looked at me oddly but then concentrated on their breakfast. Theodore reached over near my plate to grab the tomato ketchup. My instinct took over and I grabbed his arm and slammed it against the table.

"OWWW, Alvin, what are you doing?!" He yelped. I let go of his arm as I remembered where I was.

"Oh... God, sorry Theo, I..." I sighed leaned back in my chair.

He looked at me with wide eyes. I tried to explain the reason as to why I had almost broke his arm. "After being in prison, you get really protective over your food. If you don't protect your food then the other inmates will take stuff from your plate. So you have to put an arm around your plate and have it as close to you as possible. And you have to be alert. So every time I see a hand go towards my plate I... React... Sorry." I looked down sheepishly.

"It's okay, Alvin. I understand." He smiled, still rubbing his arm.

The rest of breakfast went by without further injury and I pushed my plate away, leaning back in my chair. I looked over at Dave. "Dave... Is Simon at..." It pained me to say it. "Brittany's."

He looked at me and answered quietly. "Yes, He's staying for the weekend."

I sighed heavily and looked down, closing my eyes.

"I need to see him, I need to tell him I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"I know, Alvin. If you want me to  
go with you, I'll be more than happy to." Dave offered.

"Thanks, Dave but this is something I have to do on my own."

Dave nodded in understanding and cleared the table of plates. I went back upstairs and threw my hoodie on. I looked over to the shelf in the corner of my room, noticing a picture of me when I was 15. Walking over to it, I picked it up. I gazed over it for a few before looking at myself in the full length mirror on the wall.

"What happened to you?" I asked to no one in particular. It wasn't hard to notice that I'm now a battered relic of the happy-go-lucky 'munk I once was.

I place the picture face down back on the shelf, not being able to look at my old self for a single second more. I put my shoes on and took a deep breath.

"No time like the present." I whispered before opening my bedroom door and idling down the stairs. I grabbed the front door handle and heard a voice from behind me.

"Alvin?"

I turned round and saw my adoptive fathers concerned eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay." he continued.

"I've learned my lesson. Later, Dave." I returned before exiting the front door.

I walked towards Brittany's home, recognising areas and recalling that fateful night 6 years ago. The street I had attempted to cross before getting hit by the car. Recognising the person as a police officer and bolting across the road, into the alley.

I reached the door of my ex-girlfriend. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I knocked on the door and waited patiently. The lock on the door rattled as it was quickly unlocked. The handle went down and the door slowly opened, revealing my ex-girlfriend. I looked up slightly from under my hood. Brittany's hand clamped over her mouth and she recoiled.

I raised my hand slightly.

"H-hey... Britt." I stuttered nervously, putting my hood down.

Her facial expression rapidly changed into one of anger. Before I could react a hand smacked against my face causing an excruciating sting on my left cheek. I hissed and brought my hand up to my cheek and rubbed it.

Brittany grabbed 2 handfuls of my hoodie and looked up angrily. Being considerably shorter than me, she had to pull me down to her level.

"How can you just show up here like everything is OK, Alvin! You almost killed your brother!" She yelled.

"What? do you think I just came for a friendly chat?! I know everything isn't OK, Brittany! Why do think I came here?"

Suddenly, a high pitched voice came from behind Brittany.

"Mum, what's going on?"

My heart stopped and my mouth dropped open. I looked behind Brittany and saw a little boy about 5 years old. He had blue-grey eyes, dark fur and a tuft of fur on top of his head. He looked up at me and smiled ear to ear. I smile back, the corner of my mouth twitching slightly in shock

"Alvin... This is your nephew...AJ, Alvin Jr." Brittany explained.

It brought a tear to my eye when I heard her say the little boys name. She turned to her son.

"AJ, this is your uncle Alvin." She said in a high-pitched, childish manor. Placing a hand on his back and easing him towards me.

"Hey, kidder." I bent down, smiling. He ran towards me and swung his arms around my neck before I lift him up and perched him on my arm. I looked into his eyes unique grey-blue eyes an almost burst out crying. I looked at Brittany with blurred eyes

"Y-you named him after me." I smiled, with a quiver in my voice.

"Simon named him after you. It was his way of showing you that he forgives you and still loves you."

"Where is he?" I quizzed excitedly.

"He's gone to the shop for milk. He won't be long, just come in." She offered standing to the side.

I walked in and sat on the sofa, embracing the warmth of the house. Brittany came in and sat in the arm chair. Little AJ had ran outside into the back yard.

"So where's Miss Miller?"

Brittany's face saddened and she looked at me.

"Oh... She passed away,Alvin. 3 years after you went inside."

"Oh no, Brittany I'm so sorry." I gushed sympathetically.

"It's OK, you weren't to know." She said shaking her head.

A few moments of silence went by until a question entered my head.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah?." Brittany answered.

"Can I ask why no one contacted me while I was..." I trailed off my sentence. It was obvious what I was about to ask and Brittany answered.

"No one knew what you was going through, Alvin. Simon just couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know if you hated him or not. I lost count of how many times he went to the post office with a letter and came back with it still in his hand."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"I could never hate him, Brittany. I hated myself for what I had done. On a few occasions... I ... I held a razor blade against my neck. I thought about it a few times. But I couldn't do that to Dave and Theo and everyone else who I thought might still love me."

Brittany frowned at me and leaned forward.

"How could you think about doing that, Alvin. How selfish of you to even think about doing such a thing!" She expressed loudly

"I know, Brittany but you have know idea what I was going through in there." I tried justifying myself, but I could tell it didn't work by the angry look in her eye.

Before she could answer back, we both heard the front door open and looked at each other. Brittany's fierce frown turned into a warm smile. I stood up as a figure appeared in the doorway.

My brother, stood in the doorway, instantly looked at me. He dropped the bag on the floor and almost ran towards. I stood frozen, not knowing if he was wrap his arms around me or punch me square in the face. Thankfully it was former. He crashed against me pulling me into a bear hug almost making me lose balance. He shoved his face into the crook of my neck and spewed an almost incomprehensible string of words

"Oh my god, Alvin I missed you so much, I'm so so sorry, please forgive me, I don't blame you for what you did, I still love you a-and-"

I cut him off to show him I wasn't angry at him. "Simon why are you apologising? I should be asking you to forgive me. I could have killed you, Simon and you're telling me _you're_sorry."

"But I understand why you did what you did."

"No you don't 'cause even I don't know why I did it." I released him from my grip and placed my hand on his shoulders. "I blacked out, Simon. I had know clue what I had done until I had done it. I panicked and ran and I shouldn't have done. Simon, if I'd had killed you, I would have never been able to forgive myself."

"I know, Alvin." He looked at me teary eyed. "I'm apologising for what I did that night. I don't know how I could betray you like that."

"Simon... what's done is done. You've got a beautiful little boy, a gorgeous, supportive girlfriend... And I'm honoured that you named your son after me." I smiled.

"Thank you, Alvin. I couldn't think of a better person to name him after than you."

We sat and talked for hours in end until it was close to midnight. My nephew had gone to bed hours ago and I was getting tired too.

"Right err... I should be getting back home. Dave will be wondering where I am."

"Okay, Alvin. I'm glad you're out." Simon said with a honest smile.

"So am I, Simon." I chuckled, standing up.

I walked towards the door and turned to give them both a hug and say goodnight. I opened the door and the cold air attacked my bare face. Throwing my hood up, I began to walk home.

I, absently-minded, wandered along the sidewalk. My mind swam with thought of what my future may hold.

My thought were abruptly interrupted by the screech of a cars tyres. I quickly looked to my left and saw 2 headlights mere inches away from hitting me. I put my hand up to the driver.

"Sorry about that, I-I wasn't concentrating."

I carried on walking until I heard my name being called out.

"Oi Seville."

I turned to see the occupant of the car with his head out of the window. I recognised him to be my arresting officer.

"Are you up to no good, again?." He chuckled.

"Not tonight, officer." I laughed.

He smiled and drove away as I started walking again, ready to carry on with this fucked up thing I call my life.

The Real End

**So there you go, it's finished :) I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know some of its a little cheesy but ah well, aren't all brotherly fluff ending cheesy? Anyway thanks for reading and Please REVIEW :)**

**P.S. there will be a thank you note at some point in the near future, when the story stops getting reviewed, for all the people that have reviewed the previous chapters and this one :)**


	4. Chapter 4

What's up guys, this is just a thank you note to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I have to say, it's by far my best piece of work yet and I'm incredibly proud of it :).

A big thanks goes to all the reviewers:

MR J.H.F

blossom2012

TheYoungin

Xavious216

chipmunksforlife

alvinandbrittany4ever

And please, when you have finished reading this, I'd be very grateful if you could also drop a review and this list will be updated for each new reviewer :)

Thank you all so much for reading and please stick around for any other stories I may have swimming around in the empty space between my ears ;).


End file.
